Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. He is the tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero of The Empire Strikes Back and a supporting character of Return of the Jedi. It is unknown if he will appear in the sequel trilogy. Background Personality Lando is both a gambler and businessman, crook and hero. Han referred to him as a card player, gambler, and scoundrel, this is in part reflected by his adventurous, risk-taking, and seemingly shallow nature. He is known for being a classy, dapper gentleman, with a sense of humor, fine fashion taste, and more culture than the typical smugglers and pirates seen in some of his haunts. Despite his proficiency with weapons, Lando much preferred to use a con or trick to deceive an adversary rather than fight them. He purposefully disguised his past, leaving it a mystery. He enjoyed being in charge almost as much as he liked creating profit in areas that others shunned. Lando could be talkative, though according to Han Solo, he is one of the biggest liars in the galaxy. For all his love of adventure, he disliked complications and is fond of the "easy life". However, his adventurous, debonair exterior was augmented by his deep sense of loyalty. Lando does not like weapons in general and, during his gambling career, usually eschewed all but a small stingbeam. Although he often dealt with criminals and others of questionable legality, Lando had no tolerance for bounty hunters, and despised them in general, when possible. He cared greatly about his fashion sense. Despite his status as a gambler and smuggler at the time, he is also selfless. In his youth, Lando enjoyed playing sabacc, and Han described him as having been a scoundrel. However, after losing the Millennium Falcon, Lando sought to turn into a respectable businessman, and he turned Cloud City into a mostly-legitimate enterprise. He is protective of his people to the point that he reluctantly betrayed Han and the Rebels to save Cloud City from the wrath of the Galactic Empire, for whom Lando had no love for. However, he turned against the Empire, in order to give his citizens a chance to escape and to save Han. Although Han had felt betrayed by Lando's actions, the two reconciled after Han was rescued from Tatooine, and shared a warm embrace during the victory celebration on Endor. Film Appearances ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Lando first appears in as the administrator of Cloud City, concerned primarily with keeping the Galactic Civil War and the Empire out of his affairs. One day, Darth Vader arrives and blackmails Lando to betray his old friend Han Solo over to the bounty hunter Boba Fett by threatening to take over the city; under the orders of Palpatine. Unwilling to leave the city in the hands of the Empire, Lando reluctantly does so, but his conscience gets the better of him when Vader seemingly goes back on his word and takes Leia Organa and Chewbacca as prisoners (however, it is actually Palpatine goes back on his word, and Vader is reluctantly following orders). In the ensuing evacuation of Cloud City, he helps Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO escape. He then assists Leia in rescuing the maimed Luke Skywalker from the underside of Cloud City. Afterwards, he joins the Rebel Alliance and promises Leia he will find Han. ''Return of the Jedi'' Lando later goes undercover as a skiff guard to help Luke rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt. During a heated battle with Jabba's henchmen, Lando unmasks himself and participates in the action. Near the end of the fighting, Han saves Lando from being devoured by a Sarlaac; in return, Lando helps Han and his friends destroy Jabba's barge. For his heroics, he is made a general in the Rebel Alliance. He then takes the pilot chair in the Millennium Falcon, which was originally his, and leads the attack on the second Death Star within the famed cruiser. He leads the Rebels to victory by destroying the gigantic battle station and, with it, the Empire. Attractions Lando is used as a promotional character for Star Wars Weekends in Walt Disney World Resort. He is also seen durund the Star Wars Weekends Parade. Relationships Friends and Allies Han Solo Han and Lando are old friends. They breifly became enemies after he helped Vader capture Han and his friends. They reconciled after he helped Luke rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt. Enemies Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Lando was blackmailed by Vader (under the orders of Palpatine) into helping him captue Han and his friends by by threatening to take over Cloud City, but his conscience gets the better of him when Vader seemingly goes back on his word and takes Leia Organa and Chewbacca as prisoners (however, it is actually Palpatine goes back on his word, and Vader is reluctantly following orders). Gallery Lando_Calrissian.jpg Lando.png Lando Calrissian Mickey.jpg Lando Calrissian Mickey Pin.jpg Lando Calrissian Racer.jpg Lando Calrissian Poster.jpg lando-palace-guard.jpg Disney_Carded_Anima-Link-Scooter-Boba-Han-Lando.jpg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Leo Lando Calrissian ONLY.jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Leo Lando Calrissian Chaser ONLY.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy - Star Wars - Empire's Most Wanted - Lando Calrissian.jpeg Darth Vader with Boba Fett.jpg Idiots Array 3.jpg|Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Rebels Idiots Array 4.png Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Rebels.png Idiots Array 6.png Idiots Array 5.png Idiots Array 15.png Idiots Array 8.png Idiots Array 16.png Idiots Array 38.png Idiots Array 28.png Idiots Array 27.png Idiots Array 25.png Idiots Array 24.png Lando Tamtel Skreej.jpg LandointheGhost.jpg Lando Marvel Cover.jpg Lando 1 Movie Variant.jpg Lando 1 Cover.jpg Lando 1 Christopher Action Figure Variant.jpg Lando 1 Cassaday Variant.jpg Lando 1 Yu Variant.jpg Lando 1 Young Variant.jpg Lando 1 Ross Variant.jpg Lando 1 Land Variant.jpg 48459.jpg Trivia * Billy Dee Williams, Lando's actor, expressed interest in reprise his role of Lando in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. However, Lando didn't appear in the film, like Boba Fett and Mace Windu; leaving his fate (after Return of the Jedi) unknown. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Spies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters